The tribe: taking Chances
by TribeBramber
Summary: ONE SHOT  Read cause i sort of cant remember the summary


_Ellie POV, in the follower's warehouse_

_How could Jack do this to me? Jack, the one person in the whole world I could trust._

_*Flashback*_

_How will I tell her? Jack thinks to himself as he walks towards his pregnant girlfriend._

"_Ellie. I have something to tell you,"_

_I worried face stretches across Ellie's mouth._

"_Jack?" she asked cautiously. "Ellie, I cheated on you. And I think it would be best if we break up because, I don't love you anymore." Jack felt better that he had finally told his ex-lover the truth. Ellie sprinted away crying, she ran out of the mall and into the arms of Luke. As she knew that he had always loved her._

_*End flashback*_

_Jack cheated on me but with whom? I went through everybody at the mall. And the only three people who are single are May, Salene and Trudy. I have to forget him. Move one. He was the one who destroyed my past. But now I have my true destiny._

_Luke and I are the rulers of 'The Follower's'. We all believed in Zoot and know that one day Brady will come to us. Luke warned me that a great mission would be upon me to prove both me and my child's worthiness. Ella was now three months old. That meant I had been away from the Mall about 6 months. Luke helped me raise Ella and when Brady came to us, Ella would be her relative. Luke reigned upon the follower's with me by his side and little Ella at his feet. Luke considered Ella to be his own child although he always knew deep down that it was Jacks._

_It had been a year since I left the mall and it was time that I returned. I spent the next year in the mall gaining everybody's trust until one day when there was a loud bang outside. Everybody ran out leaving me with the children. I had my chance so I snatched up Bray, Brady and Ella (Ella was three, Brady 5 and Bray was 3) and ran to the sewers. I escaped with them and met Luke on the outside, Luke and I ran to the follower's base and everybody welcomed us. Luke was unsure why I brought Bray with me but I explained, "Bray is the Divine Child, Brady's, cousin which means that he has the blood of Zoot." Luke nodded in agreement and started to plan celebrations. I was in charge with a couple of nurse maids to care after the children. There was six kids all together; Ella, Bray, Brady, Michelle, Ruby and Thomas. They were all little terrors, but if it was Zoot's will then I was willing to do whatever was at hand._

_Amber POV, in the mall_

"_Ellie, where are you?" Trudy called out in a very worried tone. We searched through the whole mall and Trudy walked into the kids bed rooms. I heard a loud scream and Lex and I ran to Trudy. I nearly fainted when I saw the room before us, empty except for my daughter Olivia, who belonged to Lex. Trudy fell to the floor crying and screaming out for Brady. It was only then that I realised that Bray was missing too. Lex pulled me into a tight hug as I sobbed into his chest wanting my child back. It was too late, "It's happening all over again," Trudy screamed. We all moved to the cafe and Trudy and I were hysterical. We couldn't live a life without our children they were the ones that kept us going. If they weren't around I had nothing to live for. Everybody was running around like mad chooks we all suspected Ellie, but she could have been out searching for the kids, but we doubted that because Ella wasn't in the mall. Jack was pacing up and down the café; he was worried about Ella, his child. What if they had been captured as well? What if Ellie and Ella had been wasted? Or worse what if they had betrayed us all? Ellie must have been pretty heartbroken when Jack broke up with her to be with Salene. Speaking of which, Salene was attempting to comfort Jack as they sat in the corner kissing. It wasn't a surprise that Ellie had left in the first place; Jack and Ellie had always been perfect for each other I guess love fades and mine had started to bloom._

_Trudy had been sitting on the couch balling when Jay moved over to comfort her. He looked her in the eye and she collapsed onto his chest. Lex did the same to me only I wasn't crying. The boys devised a plan and May, Salene, Jack, Slade, Ebony, Lex and Darryl left to try find the missing children. Brady was a 5 year old girl and Bray was only 3. They were so young and helpless; I just hoped that whoever had them was looking after them greatly._

_Brady POV, Eagle Mountain_

_I want my mummy back. Ellie is taking care of me with Lily the nursemaid and Luke but they aren't the same as my mummy. My mummy tickles me and gives me cuddles, she sings to me when I can't sleep and gives me sloppy kisses when I am scared. Ellie scolds me every time I talk about mummy, because apparently she was a bad person. Bray misses his mummy too. He doesn't really understand where he is yet but when he grows up I will help him get back to our mummies. _

_*Flashback*_

"_Ellie where are you taking us?" Brady asks with full curiosity._

"_Brady, we are going on a special surprise trip, your mother will follow us soon. So don't worry about anything. Are you hungry Brady?"_

_*End Flashback*_

_If only I knew where my mummy as. Life is hard without her, sometimes I cry at night time really quietly just so that Ellie or Luke doesn't hear me. Because if they hear me, I'm scared that they might yell at me. I only wish that I would grow up fast because I want my mummy back, and so does Bray._

_Trudy POV, in her bedroom_

_After searching all over the city we had discovered that at least three other children had been taken, everybody was so worried, and Lex and Jay had been so good to us. They comforted through the bad times and helped us through the tough times. When we found out that Luke had been seen with a young girl and boy, Amber and I prayed that it was Bray and Brady. It wasn't them though it was two of the other kids that had been snatched. Jay, Lex, Daryll, Jack and Slade went up to Eagle Mountain to look around. They had been hiding in cover when Amber and I came up behind them. They turned around when I stepped on an aluminium can, they told us to stand still and then hurried us over to them. We were hiding in cover when Luke and Ellie appeared behind us. _

"_Can we help you lot?" Luke asked._

"_Mummy!" Brady screamed._

_We all stood up and I ran to get Brady. Luke stepped in front of me and wouldn't let me to Ellie who was holding the children. Slade moved forward and took me over to Jay. Luke stepped towards us with a little child at his leg. "Ella," Jack breathed. He bent down and took her little hand into his palm and Ella looked deep into his eyes. Luke coughed and Jack took a step forward. "What do you want from us Luke? Haven't you done enough?" Luke chuckled at Jacks pointless and empty words._

_Luke looked at us all one by one. I knew what he wanted I was just waiting for him to say it. "Well," Luke began. "We see that it is necessary that we hold on to the Divine children. And we have a couple of options for you all to consider." Jack coughed and laughed at Luke. _

"_Like we would ever agree to terms with you but go on. I want to hear what you think you can offer us." Jack laughed on; Luke just kept looking at me. _

"_We have the children, there are six of them. And we are willing to give you four of them if you give us Trudy and Amber. If you don't all four kids will lose their lives."_

_Ellie who was in the background screamed in pain as Amber hit on her head. Ellie turned around and kicked Amber in the stomach knocking her to the ground. Luke picked up Brady by her arm and threatened to hurt her. "Please," he said. "I do not want to hurt them but if you don't agree then I am afraid we will have to cause harm." I screamed in high pitch and then went to stand behind Luke._

"_I'm sorry guys, I just can't have any harm come to Brady. I'm so sorry." Ellie got Brady from Luke and gave her to me. Then she got one of the nurse maids to take me into the research base. Amber then stood up and took Bray off Ellie and ran off in tears to catch up with Trudy. _

"_Well, I guess we will be seeing you soon," Luke said and started to walk away._

"_Wait," Jack called out. "What about the four children?" Jack stepped up to Luke. _

"_Oh yes. Lily," Luke called out. A nurse maid ran past us with three younger children in her arms._

"_Yes, Luke?" I heard her ask. She handed the children over to Jack, Jay and Slade. "That's only three kids you said four," Jack shouted at Luke. Luke looked at little Ella who was on the ground by his side. _

"_Daddy?" Ella asked._

_**Jack POV, heading back to the mall**_

_Ellie had screamed really loudly when Luke gave me Ella. All the children started crying from the loud noise. Trudy and Amber had gone and we had to start heading home. _

_We were walking down the path back to the mall when some members from the roosters jumped us. We hid the children down in the bushes with Slade protecting them. Jay, Daryll, Lex and I started fighting with them. I punched one guy in the nose and it started spurting blood. He then kicked me in the face and I fell to the ground. Lex helped me back up and we started getting a couple of guys. After a while they slowly backed off and left us alone. I was on the ground in the bushes from where I got shoved. Jay had scratches all over his face and Lex's arm was swollen. Slade helped us all get back to the Mall. Luckily a lot of the children could walk so they held onto our hands. We dropped the children off at their Tribes and then we headed back home. We walked into the mall and Ruby, Lottie, Salene and May greeted us. Ebony and Siva must have been in there rooms._

_Salene and the girls cleaned up our cuts and wounds telling us that we were very brave. Ruby and Lottie took care of Ella for me. "What am I going to do Salene? I don't know how to be a father." Salene embraced me in a hug, Ella was about to turn 4, Ellie must be so... I can't think about Ellie. _

_*One week later*_

_Trudy and Amber have been gone for a week, Ella turns four and Ram has gone walk about. But Ella is turning 4! We decided to have a very important party in which we celebrated her birth. We baptised Ella and Salene made her a very big birthday cake. We let her help us paint her bedroom and we spent the whole day bonding. Life couldn't get any better than this._

_Jay and Lex were constantly worrying about Amber and Trudy as well as the little kids. Amber had told me something the day she left us that she had never told anyone else before. She was pregnant! Although the kid wasn't Bray's or Lex's it was Jay's baby. I wasn't sure whether or not I could tell Jay, he was already worried about Trudy and Brady. I'm not sure if I should tell him. It could result in a lot more stress. __**(A.N Well Amber, Trudy, Lex, Jay and Bray [who may be in the story later] have a very upside down relationship. There will be a short briefing at the end of the chapter)**_

"_Happy Birthday to you," the others started singing and I was awakened from my haze. I joined in and helped my 4 year old daughter blow out the candles. Lex helped everyone eat the cake after we cut it. It was delicious, I will have to thank Salene for it later._

_Jay was sitting over in the corner by himself, his coffee was getting cold so I went over to sit by him._

"_Hi Jack," he said to me. His face was pale, his eyes a vivid red. He wasn't well, I wasn't sure if I should tell him or not, but he needs to know so I coughed out my throat making sure it was clear._

"_Jay, listen. Amber told me something right before she was taken away and I think I need to tell you what she said." Jay sat up his back straight and his head forward. "Tell me Jack," he said with frustration._

"_Well," I started and Jay leaned even closer. "Amber let me ... She, she's having a baby Jay and it's yours."_

Amber POV

I sat in the chair with Trudy by my side and Ellie at my feet. "Can I help you Amber?" Ellie asked as I stared out adjacently. "Erm," I muttered. "I need time alone please. I just wish to speak with Zoot." She nodded and bowed to me before leaving the room.

I took Bray on my hip and walked to the prayer room, where I talked to my master.

_Zoot. I don't think Ellie really believes in you. I need your guidance. Do I alert Luke or keep it to myself? _I was insane. Literally bonkers, asking Zoot for guidance. I was part of the rebellion not a follower, or was I?

I felt a kick in my stomach and I looked down towards my unborn baby.

"You my little baby," I whispered. "Are a treasure I will never surrender." I patted my stomach and I suddenly felt a large cramp in my lower abdomen. I cried out for Trudy and she came rushing in with Brady. "What's wrong?" she asked me. I placed my hand on my baby bump and she gasped. I think I fainted then.

I could hear the slow and slurred words of Luke and Ellie. "Get her water Ellie. NOW!" I heard her heels scatter to the kitchen area, the tap ran dry and I heard Luke turn. "Luke," she whimpered. 'There's no more water supply." He started to get angry and I started coughing. He moved up beside me, and started praying to Zoot. "Luke," I faintly whispered. He stood up and listened to my unearthed voice. "Protect the baby," I said and dropped unconscious.

**A.N. well I'm going to right a sequel imagine this as one season. I hope you enjoy if anyone wishes to Beta the story they are more than welcome. Plz review I know you want to.**

**So as said here is the rough outline of the relationship confusion. Amber had Bray Jr. with Bray, She then had Olivia with Lex and was having a secret affair with Jay and that's why she is pregnant although Lex knows she is pregnant but thinks it's his. Trudy is just with Jay.**


End file.
